


Hasta el fin del mundo

by elportalderealidades



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Even if I die it's you, M/M, bts festa 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: Cuando por fin consigue la oportunidad de cantar en directo la OST que tanto significa para él junto a Seokjin, Taehyung no cabe en sí de entusiasmo. La Prom Party de BTS se convierte entonces no solo en la celebración del quinto aniversario del grupo, sino también en el escenario en el que Seokjin y él se expresan libremente, declarando sus sentimientos al mundo. Y en un lugar donde la unión entre ambos se hace aún más estrecha que antes…





	Hasta el fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas, viajeros!
> 
> Como sabéis, estamos ya a finales de junio, casi terminando el mes. ¿Qué tal van las vacaciones? Espero que lo estéis pasando genial ^^
> 
> Hoy hace justo dos semanas de una fecha muy especial para las ARMY: ¡BTS cumplían cinco años desde su debut! El fandom lo celebró con el Festa 2018, que culminó con la Prom Party re:view and pre:view el mismo día del aniversario, el 13 de junio. En el evento los miembros nos mostraron muchos juegos y actuaciones, pero hubo una que emocionó especialmente, sobre todo a las shippers del Taejin: el live stage de “Even if I die, it’s you”.
> 
> Por fin, después de casi dos años, ¡Tae y Jin cantaron su OST de Hwarang en directo! Yo misma adoro el Taejin, así que me entusiasmé mucho. Y de ese entusiasmo nació un oneshot que quería compartir, y que ya está publicado: Hasta el fin del mundo. Espero que os guste, tanto a quienes shippeáis el Taejin como a quienes lo leáis por curiosidad <3
> 
> Así, “No me dejes, no me dejes atrás; vuelve sobre tus pasos hacia mí de nuevo…” y ¡nos leemos!

Ya casi era la hora. Los gritos de las fans sonaban más confusos que nunca a sus oídos, como un eco lejano que rebotase en su cabeza mientras los miembros del staff revisaban el equipo de sonido y le ajustaban la ropa. Después de meses de planificación, de semanas de ensayo, por fin había llegado el momento. Y aunque había creído que estaría emocionado, lo cierto era que, más allá de su entusiasmo, un asfixiante terror le oprimía el pecho. Aún no podía creer que aquello fuera a pasar de verdad.

Giró la cabeza, buscando con la mirada entre los aparatos electrónicos del backstage y el corro de profesionales que daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje. Por fin, lo encontró: un hombre joven, vestido con ropas similares a las suyas y atendido, como él, por un grupo de maquilladores a los que prestaba pacientemente su rostro, a pesar de que —en su opinión— no necesitaba nada de aquello para tener un aspecto perfecto.

Quiso acercarse a él, pero uno de los organizadores llamó su atención justo entonces, y se dio cuenta de que ya casi no quedaba tiempo. Se paró a escuchar el audio retransmitido por los altavoces de la enorme sala de conciertos, al otro lado del telón; el skit preparado por los miembros estaba dando a su fin. Ya era hora de comenzar.

—Vosotros dos os habéis peleado en el pasado, pero ahora os lleváis muy bien —se oyó la voz de Hoseok, cuya cabeza aparecía en miniatura en la gran pantalla del escenario—. Pasa algo entre vosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?

—Eyy, no podemos hablar de eso ahora: es un secreto.

Sonrió para sí al oír su propia voz. Un secreto, desde luego. Uno mucho más grande de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

Su sonrisa se fue empequeñeciendo, desalentada por los pensamientos que acudían a su mente. "Y, sin embargo..."

—¿Estás listo? —La voz de Seokjin tras él lo cogió por sorpresa, sobresaltándolo. Se dio la vuelta, asintiendo sin decir nada; estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, y Seokjin, demasiado deslumbrante para que pudiera articular palabra de todos modos—. Bien, vamos allá.

Seokjin le dio una palmada en el hombro al mismo tiempo que su propia voz resonaba por la sala, por encima del griterío de las ARMYs, cuya histeria iba en aumento:

—Si tenéis tanta curiosidad, ¿deberíamos enseñárselo, Taehyung-ah? ¿Eh? ¿Vamos?

—Vamos allá, hyung-nim.

—Let's go.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando la sala en penumbra, y sonaron los primeros acordes de la canción. Seokjin y Taehyung se separaron y salieron fuera, cada uno por un lado del cortinaje.

Los gritos de las fans —que ya habían reconocido la melodía y agitaban sus Army Bomb con entusiasmo— se intensificaron cuando los dos chicos aparecieron en escena, cruzando el escenario entre un mar de focos y humo de color rojo y blanco. Se detuvieron en los extremos opuestos del escenario para colocarse frente a sus respectivos micrófonos, a una buena distancia el uno del otro.

Era una separación excesiva, pero a Taehyung no le preocupaba. Si todo iba bien..., si lo hacían como lo habían ensayado...

Pero ¿sería así, después de todo?

Dirigió una mirada de reojo a Seokjin, inquieto, pero fue muy breve: antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, era el momento de comenzar.

Empezó a cantar. Algo reticente al principio, trató de ignorar los últimos retazos de nerviosismo de su cuerpo —que el simple tacto de Seokjin había aliviado en buena parte— y permitió que su voz fluyese con naturalidad, grave y suave.

"Grietas, grietas en mi resquebrajado corazón,  
tus fríos suspiros."

Seokjin continuó, dulce y firmemente:

"Lenta, lentamente mi corazón cae  
como una flor marchita."

Las fans siguieron la letra, coreándolos mientras cantaban sobre amor, un amor tan intenso que les hacía sufrir, pero al que no podían renunciar incluso si entregarse a él les suponía la muerte. Contaron una historia de deseo, de sacrificio, de destino... una historia que ambos compartían, y que habían sellado en esa canción casi dos años antes, como una prueba más de sus sentimientos.

La letra de la canción, aquella historia con la que tanto se identificaba, hizo que Taehyung ganara confianza poco a poco. Se atrevió a moverse un poco más cada vez, hasta el punto de lanzar miradas furtivas a Seokjin mientras la voz de su hyung, firme y melodiosa, llenaba el espacio. Su corazón se desbocó cuando vio que Seokjin le devolvía la mirada, y trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

Las últimas estrofas ya se aproximaban, Seokjin preparándose para cantar las notas más altas. La música llenaba los oídos de Taehyung y la luz roja y azul de los focos y las pantallas tras ellos se mezclaban, iluminando los ropajes de ambos con un suave color morado. Llegó entonces la parte clave, y Seokjin, asiendo el micrófono con fuerza, se inclinó sobre sí mismo y cantó sus altos con una intensidad y una precisión que hicieron chillar al público de emoción. Perfecto, pensó Taehyung con orgullo, perfecto. Lo había clavado.

Taehyung siguió cantando y entró en el último estribillo, dejando que sus sentimientos tiñesen su voz con todo lo que llevaba dentro. Haciendo saber a su hyung —pues era él para quien cantaba, siempre— que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, que transformaría aquella crisis, cualquier crisis, en una oportunidad. Buscó su mirada a través del espacio que los separaba, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Seokjin se había alejado de su puesto unos segundos atrás y ahora se acercaba lenta, casi imperceptiblemente hacia él.

Sus pies se movieron antes de que le diera a tiempo a pensar. E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, incluso si se hubiera parado a considerarlo, habría tomado la misma decisión. Porque, como Seokjin había cantado justo antes, "Eres la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca. Nada puede pararme".

Nada podía pararlos. Nada ni nadie. Eso fue lo que vio en los ojos de su hyung, cada vez más cerca de él a medida que se aproximaban el uno al otro, bailando como niños al ritmo de la música. Eso pensaba mientras le sonreía, ahora sin poder contenerse, y la voz de Seokjin desprendía dulzura en las últimas notas.

—"It's gonna be you" —cantó Taehyung entonces, señalándolo. Y en el rostro de Seokjin, en aquel rostro que adoraba, que buscaba sin descanso por mucho que lo viera, apareció el asomo de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando Taehyung se repitió, señalándolo de nuevo—: "It's gonna be you".

Realmente era él. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo sería.

Los focos los bañaron de luz cuando se encontraron en el centro del escenario. Ahora cantaban el uno para el otro, frente a frente, sin nada que esconder. Taehyung esbozó una sonrisa en parte traviesa, en parte tímida al sumergirse en los ojos de Seokjin, poniendo todo su corazón en la armonización mientras le rozaba la barbilla juguetonamente con los dedos. "I can't let go", cantaron al unísono, a pesar de que esa parte solo le correspondía a él. Pero era una verdad para los dos: no podían dejarlo, dejarse el uno al otro. No lo harían.

Y, aunque Seokjin no se movió cuando su dongsaeng elevó su propio mentón, aunque la canción daba a su fin y la música tocaba sus últimas notas, para Taehyung mereció la pena cada segundo.

Porque a pesar de que tenían público delante, Seokjin lo miraba a los ojos sin reservas.

Porque a pesar de la distancia que los había separado en los últimos días, tanto física como emocionalmente, Seokjin lo había buscado en el escenario y ahora se mantenía junto a él hasta el último momento.

Porque, a pesar de todo, Taehyung lo sentía de nuevo a su lado.

 

 

Seokjin y Taehyung posaron juntos al tiempo que sonaba el compás final de la melodía, levantando una estruendosa marea de aplausos y gritos entre el público. Saludaron alegremente para terminar y regresaron al backstage con la ovación de las ARMYs de fondo, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza por la adrenalina y la calidez del amor de sus fans. Con la liberación de haber hecho un buen trabajo, de haber cantado bien... y de haber expresado por fin, a su manera, lo que tantos años llevaban callando.

Se marcharon por un mismo lado del escenario, casi dando trotes de ilusión. Al atravesar el cortinaje se encontraron con Jungkook y Jimin, que, vestidos con sus coloridos disfraces, iban en dirección contraria para empezar su propio espectáculo, y les desearon suerte, chocando las manos con ellos al correr por su lado. Luego continuaron su camino entre risas descontroladas, tambaleándose el uno contra el otro en un juego que no parecía tener ningún propósito más allá de expresar su alegría.

En ese estado llegaron a un corredor anexo al escenario, estrecho y oscuro, plagado de cables que cruzaban el suelo para conectarse al equipo de sonido del backstage. A partir de ahí debían volver a los camerinos y cambiarse de ropa para la siguiente actuación grupal, que sería en unos minutos. Los miembros del staff ya los estarían esperando, listos para arreglar su aspecto una vez más y darles las últimas indicaciones para continuar con el evento.

Pero, aunque se les había dicho expresamente que debían darse prisa, Seokjin se detuvo ahí de golpe, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo visiblemente por la alocada carrera. Se giró hacia su compañero, que se había parado a su lado y lo miraba interrogante, aún recuperando el aliento.

Entonces Taehyung reparó en sus ojos. Le habían parecido risueños segundos atrás, pero ahora habían cambiado. Estaban fijos en él, sus iris más oscuros que nunca en la penumbra del pasillo...

Seokjin se movió de repente, sin avisar: antes de que Taehyung pudiera reaccionar, lo había empujado contra la pared del corredor.

Taehyung se tensó entero, abriendo mucho los ojos con estupefacción. Seokjin estaba sobre él, sus brazos acorralándolo contra la pared en la oscuridad, sus piernas firmemente ancladas a ambos lados de las suyas. Se inclinó sobre él, y Taehyung lo contempló con una mezcla de desconcierto y anticipación mientras se acercaba cada vez más —tan despacio que era desesperante—, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo al mismo nivel, sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro...

Seokjin lo besó con pasión, enredando los dedos en el cabello de su donsaeng mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo sobre la rígida superficie de hormigón, arrancándole una exclamación ahogada. Bajó una mano por su brazo izquierdo, casi clavando las uñas en la tela de su camisa, y le acarició la nuca con la otra, ahí donde su pelo crecía más largo. "No deberías cortártelo si no quieres", le había dicho en una ocasión, cuando se había sentido inseguro al respecto. "Además, a hyung le encanta hacer esto, así que ¿cuál es el problema?".

Aquello fue lo único que Taehyung pudo pensar en ese primer momento de confusión, antes de que el contacto de Seokjin y el creciente anhelo por su proximidad le hiciesen olvidar dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo. Alzó los brazos, recorriendo su espalda con las manos, y se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, tirando de él hacia sí.

Quería sentirlo más cerca, pensó con avidez. Más. Sumergirse en él y no salir jamás a la superficie. Lo había echado tanto de menos...

No obstante, no tardó en sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

Su mente se despejó. En un breve instante de lucidez, como si recuperara la consciencia justo antes de perderse en su delirio, trató de apartarse.

—Hyung —susurró, jadeando. Seokjin no le daba tregua, inclinándose para besarlo una y otra vez con aquel ímpetu que solo mostraba en sus momentos más íntimos, bien lejos de las cámaras; Taehyung tuvo que acudir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para desviar el rostro de él—. Espera, hyung... espera... Hyung, ¿estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que...?

—Tae, ¿qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A... qué te refieres? —La voz de Seokjin era baja y ronca, sus ojos negros como la noche más profunda. Taehyung sintió que se derretía en sus brazos, pero trató de mantenerse firme—. ¿Por qué...?

—Por ti, hyung. No sé si quieres... No puedo..., no así. Estos días, tú...

Algo pasó por el rostro de Seokjin, haciéndole reaccionar.

Un instante después, el frenesí de sus movimientos había desaparecido. Taehyung notó que aflojaba el agarre de sus manos sobre él, que se apartaba lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar de nuevo, sus brazos cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo. Se sintió desprotegido de repente, abandonado, y en una parte de su interior, la menos considerada, casi se maldijo a sí mismo por detenerlo.

"Idiota".

Despacio, como si tratase de templar su deseo poco a poco, Seokjin terminó de separarse de él. Su mirada se había enfriado, y Taehyung tragó saliva, repentinamente inquieto. Quizás había dicho algo que no debía. Quizás ese no era el momento adecuado para sacar aquel tema...

Pero Seokjin, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, esforzándose por recuperar la noción de la situación.

—Entiendo... —murmuró. Su voz sonaba ahora más débil, tirante, y Taehyung sintió que se le encogía el corazón—. Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Perdona..., no sé en qué estaba pensando...

—No, no pasa nada, hyung. No pasa nada.

Seokjin asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. No había manera de saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Parecía... avergonzado, pero eso no debía de ser todo. No podía ser todo.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, supongo. Deben de llevar un rato esperánd...

—Hyung.

Ambos se sorprendieron por el tono suplicante de su voz. Taehyung apretó los labios, consciente de que no tenía derecho a mostrarse vulnerable en esas circunstancias. No era él quien estaba sufriendo. No era él quien estaba pasando por un mal momento...

Pero Seokjin, como siempre, fingió que aquello no le afectaba. Le sonrió levemente, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano. Como si lo consolara. A él.

—No pasa nada, Taehyungie —susurró. La serenidad de su voz hizo que Taehyung sintiera ganas de gritar—. Es culpa mía por dejarme llevar. Es solo que... ha estado muy bien, ¿verdad? Me alegro de haber podido cantar contigo hoy, a pesar de todo.

—Hyung...

—Pero no tienes que preocuparte por tu hyung, ¿vale? Estas cosas pasan... ambos lo sabemos. Y hyung está bien...

—Hyung siempre está bien —cortó Taehyung sin poder contenerse. Sintió la mano de Seokjin tensarse en su mejilla, pero ya no podía seguir con aquello; acalorado, siguió hablando, expresando por fin los pensamientos que llevaba días reprimiendo—. Hyung siempre está bien para los demás..., pero es imposible que también lo esté para sí mismo. Hyung puede estar triste. ¡Hyung tiene que poder estar triste! Hyung es humano, y sufrir es humano... —Cogió aire, sus palabras atropellándose unas con otras—. No tienes por qué esconderte. No tienes por qué ponerte esa máscara. No tienes que...

Se sintió muy cansado de repente, como si le abandonara la poca energía que le quedaba. Pero no se arrepentía. Necesitaba decir aquello, aquello a lo que había dado vueltas tantas veces. Aquello que siempre quería que Seokjin supiese, pero que no sentía que acabase de tener en cuenta.

Porque no soportaba ver sufrir a su hyung, pero lo contrario era peor, mucho peor. Verle forzar una sonrisa... pretendiendo que estaba bien cuando no era así. Fingiendo que no necesitaba ayuda cuando su corazón claramente gritaba de dolor...

Taehyung no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Aquellos días en los que Seokjin se había marchado, la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba, qué sentía, si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Los días anteriores a aquellos, incluso, cuando la habitual sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Cuando la fatiga de las promociones se había juntado con todo lo demás...

Ni siquiera ellos, los miembros del grupo, conocían a la perfección a Kim Seokjin, a aquel hombre que tan bien sabía ocultar su interior. Pero sí sabían una cosa: Seokjin siempre ponía a los demás por encima de sí mismo. Incluso cuando no estaba conforme con algo, incluso cuando estaba exhausto, cuando sufría por la opinión pública o por temas más personales... callaba. Siempre callaba.

Taehyung no quería que las cosas fueran así. Él quería ayudarle, llegar hasta la parte de Seokjin que este se empeñaba en reprimir, en silenciar. Porque si continuaba haciendo aquello, si continuaba ahogándose de esa forma, algún día su máscara se quebraría... y todo él correría peligro de derrumbarse.

Taehyung le sostuvo la mirada, presenciando la creciente sorpresa en los ojos de Seokjin mientras daba voz por fin a aquellos pensamientos. Luego dio un paso hacia él, sin dudar, y siguió mirándolo fijamente en silencio. Parecía que ambos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración...

Antes de que su hyung pudiera reaccionar, Taehyung se dejó caer sobre él para abrazarlo. Pretendiendo comunicarle, así, todo lo que sentía, todo aquello que no podía expresar en voz alta; transmitiéndole el consuelo que no podía concederle de otro modo. Haciéndole saber que él estaba ahí, siempre. De la misma forma que Seokjin siempre había estado a su lado.

Seokjin permaneció inmóvil un momento, aturdido por su espontaneidad. Después, tras unos instantes en los que sus ojos se empañaron de una emoción cada vez más visible, alzó sus propios brazos y envolvió a Taehyung con ellos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Se abrazaron con desesperación, con tanta fuerza que casi se hicieron daño... pero no importaba. Incluso si era solo por un momento, querían acercarse todo lo posible, hasta romperse; incluso si era solo por un momento, querían fingir que serían capaces de recoger todos los pedazos cada vez que eso ocurriera, pena tras pena, día tras día. Que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para mantenerse enteros.

Sabían que no era fácil. Sabían que la vida estaba llena de alegrías y de contratiempos, de experiencias que daban sentido a su existencia y de acontecimientos que se la quitaban de golpe, sin piedad. Que, al igual que las mejores cosas llegaban por sorpresa, casi siempre ocurría lo mismo con las pérdidas.

Y, sin embargo...

—Gracias —sollozó Seokjin contra su hombro. Su voz había terminado de romperse, como una fachada que no hubiese podido mantener en pie más tiempo. Como una máscara que se quebrase por fin, revelando el verdadero rostro tras ella—. Yo... Gracias, Taehyungie. Gracias...

Y, sin embargo, sabían que siempre habría razones por las que continuar viviendo. Que mientras se tuviesen los siete, mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro, siempre habría un motivo por el que seguir adelante.

Taehyung negó en silencio, acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura.

—No las des, hyung. Estoy aquí para ti... ¿de acuerdo? Siempre... para llevarte a las luces de dispersión.

Seokjin dejó escapar una risa queda. Se apartó un poco de él y lo miró, enmarcando su rostro suavemente con una mano. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, pero, por primera vez en los últimos días, Taehyung pudo ver a través de ellos. Pudo ver una parte de su interior: su dolor, su soledad... y también, en el fondo, una chispa de consuelo. De aceptación.

—Te quiero, Taehyungie. Hasta el fin del mundo.

Taehyung cogió aire, conmovido. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en sus propios ojos, y Seokjin sonrió, enjugándoselas con los dedos. Entonces Taehyung se inclinó sobre él e inició un nuevo beso, uno libre de dudas y culpabilidad, delicadeza frente al fuego de los anteriores. Seokjin le correspondió, acariciando su espalda con cariño mientras su dongsaeng esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa y le pasaba las manos por el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas a traición hasta que ambos estuvieron riendo sin control una vez más.

Pero esta vez fue diferente: no por la adrenalina, no por la ilusión de cantar o la locura del momento... sino de verdad. Porque realmente se encontraban viviendo uno de sus pequeños momentos de felicidad. Uno de aquellos que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

"Siempre, hyung. Siempre serás tú."

Cuando regresaron al camerino, las heridas no habían cerrado, ni lo harían pronto. Pero, como cada vez que la vida les mostraba su peor lado, que los pesares aparecían en su camino, su vínculo se había fortalecido. Cuando, minutos más tarde, salieron una vez más al escenario con sus miembros y volvieron a ser V y Jin de Bangtan Sonyeondan, cuando volvieron a centrarse en el presente, en la celebración de sus cinco años de sangre, sudor y lágrimas y el amor de sus ARMYs, sus corazones latían con una emoción distinta. Con la emoción de los logros pasados, la alegría del momento... y la ilusión por el futuro.


End file.
